Bloody Snow
by starsgoblind
Summary: Hermione can’t stand the snow, but Harry loves it. Maybe Harry can teach her to appreciate it a little more. A short one-shot. Pure HarryHermione fluff!


**Summary: **Hermione can't stand the snow, but Harry loves it. Maybe Harry can teach her to appreciate it a little more. A short one-shot. Pure Harry/Hermione fluff!

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **It's started snowing where I am, so I was inspired to write this fic. Reviews would be lovely. :)

---

I hate the snow.

It makes people miserable, it seems to take forever to go away, and it causes the winter months to feel so much longer. People don't go out anymore than they have to in the winter because the bloody snow makes it hard to travel. Muggles don't like driving in the snow. Wizards don't like flying. Apparation and Floo are still okay, but no one dares to wander from their destination once they've arrived.

I can only think of one person who truly seems to enjoy the snow the whole winter season. He doesn't tire of it at all. Harry never fails to amaze me.

I observe him sitting by the Weasley's Christmas tree and staring out the window as a fresh blanket of snow covers everything outside.

Harry watches with such delight. He looks like a small child. I love the moments when I see his green eyes sparkle, the moments where he seems to forget about everything that haunts him.

He turns around and smiles at me as I pretend to be reading my book quietly in the corner by the warm fire. The Weasley family is doing a bit of last minute Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley. Harry and I had offered to go with Ron, even though we were already done, but he insisted we stay behind. I think he still needs to buy our gifts.

Harry is now walking toward me. I look up at him and smile.

"Let's go for a walk!" He exclaims enthusiastically.

I groan. "It's so cold though. Wouldn't you rather stay in here by the fire?" I frown slightly. I have no desire to go wander around in the wet snow.

"Aww," he whines, "c'mon Hermione. Please." He makes puppy dog eyes at me while his bottom lip protrudes past his top lip.

I sit staring at his round green eyes. I don't know how to say no to them. I sigh. "Fine, but just a short walk, I don't want to get sick."

I think Harry is about ready to jump for joy. I laugh at him as he scurries to gather his coat and mittens. His inner boy can be quiet endearing.

After I'm bundled up in my scarf, hat, mittens, coat and boots I tell Harry I'm ready to go. He comes around the corner and bursts into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask, although I'm finding it hard to speak with my scarf covering my mouth.

Harry continues to laugh for several moments before he's able to reply. "Hermione!" He exclaims. "We're just going for a short walk. It's not like we're in Canada!" He continues to laugh.

I yank the scarf away from my face. "Harry, you know very well Canada isn't just full of snow."

Harry rolls his eyes at me. "I know, I know. I'm just kidding. Let's go!" He grabs my hand and drags me outside.

The snow has stopped falling now, but it's still cold. I'd give anything to be sitting back by the cozy fire. Fire is good. Cold is bad.

I whimper as the crisp breeze bites at my nose and cheeks. I desperately tug at my scarf with my free hand until it's covering most of my face again.

I feel Harry's eyes peering at me.

"What?" I question through my scarf.

"It's not even that cold out, Hermione." He looks at me with an amused expression. "Look, you can even see the sun today!" He randomly points up toward the sky.

"I know where the sun is, Potter." I pull my hand away from his. "It's still cold though!" I wrap both arms around myself to make my point clear.

"Hermione, don't be so bitter! Just have some fun." He grins at me.

I am not happy. I feel like I'm about to turn into a Hermione-shaped ice cube. I stop walking and he turns to face me before I reply. "No fun. The wind's bitter. I'm bitter." I look at him. "And I'll make you bitter if you don't wipe that ridiculous grin off your face!"

He does stop grinning, but now he's pouting at me as he moves closer. "Aww, poor Hermione isn't having any fun." I fold my arms in front of me and scowl at him. A scowl that would make Snape proud. "I guess we'll just have to change that." His devilish grin returns to his face.

Before I have a chance to comment, I'm being swished off my feet and thrown over Harry's shoulder.

"Harry!" I scream, while I pound my little fists into his back. "Put me down!"

He's laughing. I curse him for being so strong.

He starts spinning around. I curse myself for not being bigger.

Suddenly he topples over into a large heap of snow, and I have a feeling it wasn't an accident. I curse Mother Nature for creating snow.

Harry's practically rolling around with laugher. I'm sputtering as I try to free the snow that has slid down my scarf and is quickly freezing my face.

I impatiently pull the scarf away. "Harry Potter!" I squeal as I try to untangle myself from him. "That was not funny!"

"Oh, but you should've seen your face!" He manages to say through his laughter. "Priceless."

I stare disbelievingly at him. Do all seventeen year old boys act this way? I shake my head. Probably. I finally free my legs from his and manage to roll over onto my back.

His laughter has stopped piercing through the winter silence. "Hermione, I'm sorry." His voice is soft and sounds sincere. "I just wanted to have some fun."

I sigh. "It's okay," I can't possibly stay angry with him. "Couldn't you have just built a snowman or something? Or waited until Ron got home to play in the snow?" I half-whine.

"Hmm," I can tell he's thinking, "I don't think I would have wanted Ron lying on top of me." He sounds completely serious.

I can feeling myself blushing slightly. "Oh, stuff it!" I laugh while throwing a clump of snow in his direction. I begin to sit up and I notice Harry jump up out of the corner of my eye. Next thing I know, he's standing before me.

He extends his hand toward me. "Let me help you up."

I cautiously take it, expecting to be dropped back in the snow, but he actually allows me to stand.

"Thanks," I smile at him. "Can we please go back now though?" I beg him. I can't take anymore winter "fun".

"Oh, fine." He gives into me. He reaches out and grasps my hand and we start back toward the Burrow.

"Well at least I got a little fun in the snow today." He casually says, while his feet crunch along the ground.

Tiny snow flakes start falling down around us. I tilt my head back and stare into the blue sky. I can feel the little flakes landing on my exposed face. I stop walking and slowly close my eyes. Sometimes the snow can be peaceful. Still cold though.

I hear Harry stop beside me. He lets go of my hand and it falls to my side. Suddenly I feel his mitten-covered hands cupping my face and his chapped lips are pressed against mine. After I realize what is happening, I slowly return the kiss. It's sweet and tender, but it's warming my whole body. I start to smile against his lips. I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but had never thought I'd find out. Kissing my best friend wasn't something I ever expected to do. I feel him pulling away and I open my eyes.

"I guess I had a bit more than a little fun in the snow today." He whispers. His cheeks are rosy pink, and I can't tell is he's blushing or if it's just the cold.

I open my mouth to reply, but he gently presses his fingers against my lips. I close my mouth, and he takes my hand once again.

We continue toward the Burrow. I can't seem to wipe the smile from my face. Harry seems to be having a similar problem.

As we take the last few steps up the walkway, a sudden realization dawns on me.

I love the snow.

---

**Author's Note:** I had a horrid time getting this story uploaded and created properly. I don't think the website likes it very much. Hopefully it's not some sort of warning. ;)


End file.
